fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mimimoro Setsuko
Agura was first villain that appear in Change! Pretty Cure!. Later she decided to spy on Pretty Cure as Mimimoro Setsuko and became friends with Momoko and later with Yurika and Rei too. She change sides and became Pretty Cure. History First Battles with Cures Setsuko appear in her human form in episode 1, when she droped something and Momoko gave her that thing back. She didn't say anything to her that time, but when she left she said to herself: "I'm sure I'll met this girl again soon." She was seen in the same episode in park again when she as Agura used Sadness to attack people. Momoko transformed in Cure Orchid for the first time and defeat Sadness. Setsuko introducted herself as Agura and then left. She also used Sadness in episode 2 and episode 3 when Cure Sunflower and Daisy appeared for the first time. In episodes from 4 to 7 she was seen talking to Diffuro and Marione but she wasn't the one who used sadness. In episode 8 she and Diffuro found out that cures always fight as team so maybe they can defeat them if each of them attack one cure. Agura fought Cure Orchid, when Diffuro was fighting Cure Sunflower and Marione Cure Daisy. When Cures were able to join their powers and almost win they all left and Setsuko decided to use diffrent way to find pretty cure weak point. Spying as Mimimoro Setsuko In episode 9, Agura in her human form introducted herself to Momoko with name Agura. Momoko trusted her and thought they really became friends. Agura felt strange when she was with her and when she tried her cake but she didn't understand why. In episode 14 she met Momoko as Setsuko again and felt like she had fun too, but didn't admit that to herself. When Andrea appear in episode 17 she gets worried that maybe she came to replace her so she started to spy on pretty cure more often. In episode 19 Yurika and Rei started to worry if she is really their friend and Agura noticed that so she was more careful and was with Momoko only if other two weren't there if it was posibble. Getting new Powers In episode 20, Super gave Agura new powers. She used it to attack pretty cure but noticed that she felt very weak after that. She almost defeated cures in episode 21, because they were weak because they were working to hard but they defeated Sadness at the end. In episode 22 she went shopping with Momoko, but actually she just wanted her to be alone so that she could defeat her. When they were fighting, Momoko noticed some similarites beetwen Agura and Setsuko. Agura turned bag with thing Momoko buyed in sadness and saw that it's something important to Momoko. When sadness was defeated, Agura met Momoko as Setsuko again and found out that there was a present for her in that bag. After that Setsuko ran away to where she and other three lived. After that she passed out. Revealing her true identity In episode 23 when Agura woke up, Super told her, that powers are using her life energy and that she will die soon. She decided that she have to defeat Cure Orchid before that happens but couldn't control herself anymore and revealed her identity to Momoko and others. Becoming Cure Cherry Cure Cherry Coming soon... Relationships 'Harukaze Momoko '- When she was still fighting as Agura she started to notice she hate her more than other cures. Later she pretend to be her friend Mimimoro Setsuko but really become her friend while doing so. After that Momoko and Setsuko became very close friends. 'Marione '- Agura and Marione were always arguing in Land of Sad. When she became Pretty Cure Marione try to make her come back many times. Trivia *Setsuko is third villain that became Pretty Cure after Higashi Setsuna and Kurokawa Ellen. *She have some similarites with Higashi Setsuna: **They have similiar names 'Setsu'ko and 'Setsu'na. **They were both villains that became pretty cure. **They are both red themed Pretty Cure. **They both spied on pretty cure and pretend to be friends with lead cure before they became pretty cure. **They became pretty cure around same episode number, Setsuna in episode 23 of Fresh Pretty Cure and Setsuko in episode 24 of Change! Pretty Cure! **Setsuko's relationship with Marione is similiar to Setsuna's with Westar. Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Change! Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Reformed Villains Category:Female Characters